<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possibilities by Wadsworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712733">Possibilities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadsworth/pseuds/Wadsworth'>Wadsworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spartacus: Gods of the Arena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, voyeur Gannicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadsworth/pseuds/Wadsworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a long walk back to one's own bed when legs and mind are already tired. When Gannicus is presented with an intimate scene, should he forget it and move along or throw weariness to the wind and join in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auctus/Barca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possibilities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of these characters - everything belongs to Starz and Steven DeKnight. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>Set during 'Past Transgressions', first episode of Gods of the Arena. I loved the way Gannicus seemed pleased that Barca and Auctus were sharing a cell and making the most of their time together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was hard. Every moment a struggle, each day a challenge and every fight possibly his last. To be rewarded with wine and women after a day spent knee-deep in blood was only right, as far as Gannicus was concerned. What man didn’t need the release of a good fuck now and again? To leave good fighters unrewarded after brutal mortal bouts in the arena was an insult not to be borne.</p><p>The walk back to his own cell was an unsteady one. The wine had been good and the girls willing. Gannicus smiled at the memory of slick skin, soft mouths and eager hands. It had been worth spilling blood on the sand earlier in the day, such a reward was enough to make a man willing to fight every moment the gods sent.</p><p>Air still warm from the heat of the day clung to his sweat-soaked skin as he prowled through cells and corridors. The ludus was a maze, designed to keep men confused and off-balance, unable to see a way out, but Gannicus was no fool. Years spent living beneath the house of Batiatus had taught him every path through the maze and many moons had passed since his feet led him astray.</p><p>“Been fucking again, Gannicus?” a ribald voice called from a cell to his left.</p><p>With balance unsteady and legs tired from both war and love, Gannicus staggered past the speaker, but laughed as he raised his mostly-full amphora in salute.</p><p>“Best I do it in your place, brother. I would not see such lovely women forced to endure your tiny cock.”</p><p>Howls of laughter greeted this ripost and yells of “Gannicus, greatest of us all!” echoed through the passage. </p><p>Leaning against the wall now, Gannicus continued on his way. A pleasant wine-induced haze blurred his eyes and softened his mind. Life was hard, death inevitable and lack of choice and freedom galling; but with such fine men as his gladiator brothers, existence was eased and pain dulled. What hot-blooded man could fail to love a life of fighting, fucking and brotherhood?</p><p>Rounding a corner, his knees threatening to give way long before comfortable bed reached, Gannicus paused.</p><p>Barca and Auctus shared a cell on this passage. Privacy was an idea long forgotten, it was no shock to see limbs entwined and passions overflowing. Clearly the heat of Capua’s day had writhed beneath the skin of both men, for Auctus gave no quarter in pushing Barca against the wall and kissing him deep.</p><p>Barca gave equally in reply, biting at Auctus’ mouth and muttering curses against his damp neck.</p><p>Tired mind flickered into life as heat moved to Gannicus’ loin. Gods above. Such passion was not unusual, but something clearly possessed both men as fingers clawed at flesh and mouths left searing marks upon skin.<br/>

Wine forgotten, Gannicus watched. </p><p>Reversing roles, Barca hooked an ankle around Auctus’ and tumbled him to the floor. Auctus laughed and rolled them both, sitting astride Barca’s waist and leaning upon his shoulders to pin him there.</p><p>A sly glance from Barca told Gannicus that the Beast of Carthage knew he was observed. Licking dry lips, Gannicus drew breath that shuddered in lungs and did nothing to ease the desire in his cock.</p><p>Most times, women were Gannicus’ preference. Soft curves and full breasts were balm to his fevered lust but occasionally, when opportunity presented itself, he could not deny that men also stoked fires of need and want.</p><p>Auctus set eyes hot with desire upon him and Gannicus lost train of thought. Gods. Why not? </p><p>Barca gripped Auctus’ thighs and growled something in a language Gannicus did not understand. An invitation to join them? An invitation to fuck off? Unsure of proper reply, Gannicus gulped wine instead, then wiped sweating face with unsteady hand.</p><p>Auctus’ mouth slid over Barca’s, pushing and demanding. Wrapping arms around his lover’s shoulder, Barca kissed back. Auctus groaned as Barca’s hands slid to his ass. Both men closed eyes and seemingly forgot all others existed, drunk on each other, lost in their passions.</p><p>Ah, so tonight he was not needed. Swallowing regret along with wine, Gannicus drew breath to steady himself and wove his way further down the passage. His own bed called. Another day would do for adventures in love and lust. The morning would bring more training and an inevitable sore head. Better to sleep off as much of the wine as he could.</p><p>Barca's and Auctus’ moans and gasps followed Gannicus as he walked away. He smiled, love was love, only a fool refused it when offered freely.</p><p>Humming softly and fighting sleep with every weary step, Gannicus finally found his own cell. Bed, at last. But first, there was an amphora to finish. To refuse wine freely given was the act of an even bigger fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>